The Eve of Destruction (prologue)
by TheFallenRebel
Summary: Will Meg make a dangerous bargain for revenge? Or will it turn out to be the best thing yet?


Meg was aware of the powerful presence nearby but truly she didn't care right now. After helping the Winchesters and Castiel that day she didn't care much about anything. She sat in the bar ignoring the activity around her as she drank. But she could hardly ignore the gaze boring into her that she had felt for at least thirty minutes now, possibly longer. Meg turned on the bar stool she had sitting on to lock eyes with the powerful being that had been regarding her with curiosity.

It was a wavy haired brunette wearing a white dress, as she swiftly approached Meg as soon as they locked eyes. Meg leaned back against the bar and sighed, well here's to giving a good shot at trying to steer clear of any other supernatural beings.

"You're not a normal demon are you?" The girl said as she stood in front of Meg. Normally Meg would have asked someone if they were high or something, but she could tell they were a supernatural 'freak' just like her.

"I Suppose not." Meg replied, but curiosity bit at her. How did this girl know? Not even Castiel had managed to guess and still this random supernatural creature had.

"Don't look too surprised, I am after the mother of all the things that rest in Purgatory or in this world. I can tell when something is off about other supernaturals, after I am much more powerful than that angel." The girl said, an air of arrogance to her words. Meg frowned at her, how did she know that she had been hanging around Castiel lately? But the girl smiled as if the thought amused her.

"That angel's aura is all over you. But don't worry, I'm all for breaking the rules." The girl said smirking and slowly Meg did too. Alright so maybe they weren't so bad.

"The name's Eve." She said, Meg nodded.

"Call me Meg." She replied and Eve grinned a devious smile as if her and Meg shared a secret.

"So Meg tell me, what's so off about _your_ aura that drew me here hmm?" Eve said, tilting her head to the side. Meg sighed, great let's try and explain anatomy and parentage here.

"Well my father was Azazel..." But that seems to be all that she had to say for Eve's face to light up with an almost childish delight.

"That corrupted fallen angel? Mmm I remember his fall, quite a nasty one. Let me guess, you got part of his angel essence as well as demon?" Eve purred out, it wasn't really a question since she already knew.

"Mmhmm." Meg murmured, but her thoughts wandered to her enemy, Crowley. She hadn't noticed that while she stayed silent Eve was watching her with an expression just short of pity and brimming with sympathy.

"Crowley's a real bastard isn't he?" Eve said and Meg suddenly jerked out of her thoughts, watching Eve.

"Yeah, you could say that." Meg growled, she couldn't deny the rising anger in her just at the thought of the Scottish demon.

"What would you say if I could offer you revenge on him?" Eve murmured persuasively. Meg narrowed her eyes as she watched her but she couldn't fight her curiosity that overwhelmed her.

"How so?" Meg replied and Eve grinned like she had just been offered the best Christmas gift ever.

"Crowley has been screwing with my young ones looking for Purgatory, which is a big no no. You help me capture him and you can have all the fun you want with him." Eve purred out and Meg had to admit that the offer was rather tempting.

"What's the catch?" She growled, positive there was one. Meg knew that Castiel's little show of burning Crowley today was a fake. She was aware that the angel was working with him as well. Eve smiled genuinely at her.

"Catch dearest Meg? No, we both want this so I figure why not join up with someone who hates that Scottish dick as much as I do? It would be so much easier to catch him this way." Eve smiled and Meg nodded slowly. This was the best offer she had heard in years.

"Just promise that if anyone gets in the way, you won't hesitate to help me take them out?" Eve inquired and Meg shrugged, why not? Help the Supernatural mother of all monsters which would piss off Sam and Dean _and_ get a chance at ganking Crowley? It almost seemed too good to be true, which Meg was sure it was but decided to play along with it anyway.


End file.
